Binded by Unfortunate Events (Wizardess Heart)
by Valmerie
Summary: Arden Strouss, attempting to follow her parents footsteps in the path of magic she finds herself involuntarily assigned to a peculiar group of men and in order to follow her dream they all must unite as a team to prove that what each of them lacks can be filled with cooperation. The only problem is, they all don't exactly see eye to eye.
1. Chapter 1

Gossip spread around her as she walked up the lengthy staircase, with a new uniform into the prestige future that had been granted to her, to attend Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy.

Everyone knew who she was already, she was the unfortunate heiress who lost her parents and her fortune due to an epidemic four years ago.

Her hair was black like it had been dipped in oil and her eyes were a rare copper, and she tried her hardest despite everything to appear cheerful in front of others, she had a certain elegance when she walked that made others stare in appreciation but most people were too focused on her tragic tale of becoming an orphan.

Both her parents had been extremely gifted in the talent of magic, they were professors for a time of white magic and the study of herbology, they became renowned doctors but failed to acknowledge their own health and ironically passed due an epidemic. Their only daughter Arden Strouss did not inherit the same magical properties as her parents, in fact her magic was weak, she could not continue her parents practices and lost the life she was accustomed to.

She was irritated but if she reacted it would cause a scene, so she ignored it, briskly walking passed the curious students. They would not ruin this invitation for her, it was her dream to follow in the steps of her parents and become a remarkable wizardess.

There was one unique ability she possessed, she could converse with animals, it was a great gift but it had a condition that all her magic only worked in relation to animals, thus far. Hopefully time here would make her able to use magic on other people and become a doctor like her parents.

First thing was she needed to find the dormitory and finally settle, she was in such a panic the previous night that sleep escaped her, plus she was anxious to finally have a roommate instead of living alone like she did back in her home town. But needless to say, she was hopelessly lost. Every time she tried to ask someone for directions they would ignore her, too wrapped up in gossip to get to know a fellow student. So she continued to explore on her own.

A considerable amount of time seemed to pass and it started to pour rain outside, Arden did her best to take cover but was quickly drenched by the downpour. Her clothes cling to her body uncomfortably, and her lengthy hair dripped onto the stone flooring of a nearby room she took cover in.

The room was massive, with only a few rows of pews stretching from wall to wall, at first she thought it was church but upon closer inspection she noticed a stand, an imposing wooden chair with a gavel. It was a courtroom. It had balconies that lined the walls above her, and a brass scale that stood so perfectly in the room. With turquoise stones and engravings, she reached to touch it but her hand was violently ripped back.

"Ah!", she exclaimed surprised.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to touch anything that isn't yours?", a male voice sounded behind her.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted a closer look"

Her eyes finally met his and her face slightly softened at the handsome man who was scolding her. He had hair like the most beautiful golden honey and eyes like violets that sprouted gloriously in the midst of spring. He was very tall, beaming down at her with discontempt. It looked as if he had also been caught in the rain for the strains of his hair also dripped with shimmering beads of water.

"What are you doing in this room? It is off limits to students", he warned her.

"It was raining and this was closest room, so I-", she began to explain but he gripped her hand tighter with a growing, menacing glare.

"What is your homeroom, students like you need to be punished to learn", he said in such a powerful way that she felt herself shrinking back.

"I don't… have a homeroom, I'm a new student here and I was just-", she was interrupted again and her let go of her hand, letting it fall to the side, his glare slowly receeding.

"You wouldn't happen to be Arden Strouss would you?", he asked.

"Ah, yes, that's me I'm Arden Strouss"

"Typical", he clicked his tongue in annoyance "I waited for you at the train station for almost an hour, I tried to track you with magic but something was interfering with the signal, it must have been the Scale of Judgement", he looked over to the scale she previously tried to touch.

"You mean.. _that's_ the scale of judgement?", she was suddenly relieved she did not dare to touch it, it was an important magical artifact, one of the twelve that were magical phenomenons.

"I am Perfect Klaus Goldstein, I have been instructed to take you to see the Headmaster, so instead of wasting time I suggest we go promptly", he said curtly as if her presence wasted his time.

She knew that name, Goldstein, everyone knew that name, the Goldsteins acquired their fortune through many magical tool innovations, needless to say they were practically nobility. That meant he was a scion of one of the most prestige family lineages in the country.

"Thanks to you I'm dripping wet; I can't expect the headmaster to see you looking like a drown rat on my watch, hold still", he readied his wand, perplexed she watched in awe at the flawless stance of his casting.

"Fervor Sirus!", a steady hot wind engulfed her and within seconds her clothes were dry.

"What was that?!", eagerly Arden questioned the convenient magic

"A simple warm wind spell, do you know nothing of magic?", he scoffed.

At a loss for words she simply followed him, holding her tongue not to comment on his terrible attitude, but it was easier to keep quiet than to start a problem. Though she couldn't help but stare at him as they silently walked, she had never seen such a handsome man before and it as hard not to sneak a peek.

"We're here", Klaus said as he stopped at a large wooden door that reached up to the thirty foot ceiling.

Nervously she stepped in behind him, looking face to face with quite a large number of people who all stopped to stare at her simultaneously.

"Welcome Arden Strouss to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy", a man greeted her with a warm smile, that was Randolph Odair, the headmaster of the academy and famous wizard.

"R-Randolph Odair", she was surprised, to meet him in the flesh.

"You look just like your mother, but you got your father's black hair", he laughed.

Her excitement of meeting him disappeared when a new question that she knew would strike her hard arose in her mind "You… knew my parents?"

"Of course, we were classmates over twenty years ago. Marianne was always such a great wizardess it was no surprise that she met someone strong like Claude", Randolph was too caught up in his reminiscing to notice the pained look on Arden's face.

"Sir", Klaus interrupted the moment "Why did you request to see me?"

"Yes, about that", the headmaster turned to the other three male students in the room.

Noisily a stack of papers were handed to Klaus, he scanned over the contents and his face contorted with disagreement.

"Sir, you can't be serious…", Klaus sounded so malcontent.

"You have all the credentials to become a professor Klaus, well almost, you lack experience in actual teaching so in order to test you I have comprised a class for you to teach after school, most of these students are already gifted in magic but require aid to gain what they lack, however Arden Strouss needs to be taught the basics of magic as well as advance to a higher status, if you can construct this team to successfully place first in the trial at the end of the first semester then you will have a place in this school and Arden will be administered a full student for the next five years", Randolph informed; everyone was taken by complete surprise.

"What if we refused?", one of the students asked, he had a laid back atmosphere about him that made it seem like he never really took anything seriously, the way he sat with his feet on the desk and his uniform wasn't even properly buttoned.

"You have no choice Luca, your attendance is terrible, although you may be powerful, you are sloppy and will soon be in the process of expulsion"

Luca sighed heavily and flicked back his head of green sage hair, revealing his emerald earring. His discontempt angered the blonde man next to him, who looked a lot like Klaus, Arden knew of him too, the younger scion, Elias Goldstein who seemed as haughty as his older brother. The last man was peculiar, he did not show agreement nor disagreement to the situation but sat quietly, he fashioned an eyepatch over his left eye and a wolf at his side and his black hair reminded her of her own. They were an odd bunch all in all.

"From now on you five will act as a team", those we Randolph's finally words before we were all dismissed from his office, everyone parted in different ways and she followed Klaus who was escorting her to the girls dormitory. They all agreed to meet after tomorrow's classes in the courtyard.

"The House Mother will get you settled", Klaus left after bringing her to the front door of the dormitory.

The House Mother was frail old woman, who didn't say much but led her to her new room where she could finally get some well needed rest.

"Hello!", a girl with bright orange hair jumped up the second Arden stepped into the room.

"I'm Amelia Nile, you must be Arden Strouss, I'm so happy to finally have a roommate", Amelia tightly hugged her.

"I got you a welcome gift", Amelia gestured to the mountain of candy stacked on Arden's bed, neatly towering in rows, it made her stomach hurt just looking at it.

"It's nice to meet you too Amelia, I hope we can be great friends", Arden smiled at her.

She hoped her time at the academy would be a long one, and she knew it required a lot of hard work to become the type of wizardess that is suited for Gedonelune. But she felt happy at his moment because even if it was sudden, at least now she wouldn't be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The first night sleeping at the academy made her for too excited to get a wink of sleep, tossing and turning to attempt to tire herself out failed to work and she couldn't talk to Amelia since she was fast asleep; Arden knew since she kept checking to see if she was awake every fifteen minutes.

It became too hot for her remain in the fluffy bed any longer, tiptoeing quietly Arden unlatched the door to the terrace and took a step outside, it was pleasant with the fair wind blowing in her direction, it gave a nice view of the academy and solemnly she smiled thinking of her parents knowing they would be so proud she made it this far.

She had no one waiting for her to return, ever since her parents passed she had been alone, it was lonely, enough so she almost lost herself to depression but the provisional acceptance letter brought her from the abyss of her thoughts and gave her new hope, it was the only thread that kept her intact.

Having enough alone time she reached for the handle of the door, as if time paused she was wunable to reach it, a crippling pain struck her, like a severe headache and a scene began to unravel itself before her eyes.

A staff, made of brass, tarnished and corroded held firmly in the hands of a statue, the statue of a grim reaper that stood ominously in a graveyard, then the scenery changed to a room, riddled with dust and cobwebs and in the middle displayed a casket, wrapped in chains with four swords securing it to the ground and four hooded stone statuettes holding hands in a circle which surrounded the casket, faintly she could hear a voice emanating from the casket, it was chanting something but it was too low for her to make out, but the words she did hear were 'Tenebres Ardoria Maleficarum Vigoratos' and then everything went back into focus, back to normal.

Unable to comprehend what she witnessed she crawled back into bed, pulling the covers over her head and shutting her eyes so tight she thought her eyelid would tear. She could just forget, lock it in the vault and pretend it didn't exist, like all things she didn't want to understand, locked far, far away in the deepest parts of her mind.

"Arden, wake up, breakfast is going to be served in half an hour", Amelia gently shook yet awake with a motherly tone.

"Huh...", Arden rubbed her tired eyes.

"It's your first day, you should get a proper breakfast"

Arden wrestled out of her blankets remembering where it is she was and like wildfire her realization began to spread. Grabbing a towel and her other necessities, she ran to the showers, hurrying to get ready and begin the day at Gedonelune.

She brushed her hair so precisely that not a single strand was out of place, her stockings where perfectly aligned to each other and not a wrinkle could be seen on her new uniform. Today was everything, the first impression, it meant everything, it was her one chance to show everyone she wasn't the cursed orphan the rumours made her out to be, but a determined wizardess who was focused on her studies.

When Amelia began walking down to the banquet hall, Arden ran ahead of her eagerly wanting to get there as soon as possible, though it was pointless since she had no idea where she was going, ending up having to wait for Amelia to catch up anyways.

"If you don't mind there are a few people from my class I want you to meet", Amelia said with her hand inching from the door that lead to Arden's new potential social status.

There were hundreds of students gathered in the hall, chatting, eating, even last minute studying. The table which displayed all the food was in the middle of the hall and around it six other tables where the students sat, three on each side of the banquet table.

Amelia handed her a plate and she began assembling her feast. Eggs were brain food, that was a must and of course blueberry pancakes, everyone loved those and of course fruit, nature's candy. It was nice to see so many students all sharing a meal together, to was like one big family sitting for a holiday meal. It brought a smile to her face, she hoped to make a lot of friends and her time her would be that much more enjoyable.

"This is Vanessa Stafford and Rayne Augustus", Amelia introduced two female students to Arden; Vanessa was tall and thin with bouncy brown curls that draped over the shoulders of her lovely olive skin and Rayne was a foot shorter, with blonde hair cut in a flattering bob style leaving her bangs hovering just above her eyes. They shook hands politely and invited Arden to sit, asking her all sorts of questions about her life.

"Okay well, of course I, being cursed with bad luck all the time got lost on my first day and ending up in the courtroom, soaking wet and then wouldn't you know it, the next thing I know I'm being yelled at by Klaus Goldstein", Arden began telling them and their eyes widened with intrigue.

"You got face to face with Emperor Klaus?!", Rayne slammed both her hands on the table causing the silverware to rattle.

"I...guess", Arden replied slowly "But Emperor?"

"Oh yes, all the students have nicknamed him Emperor Klaus due to him being the only Prefect at the academy, his magic is brilliant, he's even a registered Elite Wizard Knight, he's royalty here that's why we call him Emperor, though he is scary, always saying such terrible things to the rest of us", Amelia explained.

Vanessa laughed "Oh he can laugh at me any day, he may be somewhat of a jerk but you can't deny he's one of the most attractive guys at Gedonelune"

"I think he's full of himself, like yesterday when he performed a spell I wasn't familiar with he acted as if I'm an idiot, Headmaster Randolph said he wanted to become a teacher, I can't imagine someone like him being a professor, he's far too rude, too angry and definitely too cocky", Arden ranted but noticed all three of them sat with their mouth hanging open looking behind her completely pale like ghosts.

She took a sip of juice perplexed at what was going on until Rayne's shaky finger pointed and

Arden whipped her head backwards to see Klaus Goldstein glaring down at her, arms folded and everything, he had heard everything for sure, she spat out her juice in surprise, she was certain now, she was cursed.

"Well, aren't you lucky, being the first student to be taught by the rude, angry, cocky professor Klaus", he had a sly smile spread across his face as her turned white to match the others completely shocked expressions.

"I-I, good morning... Klaus", she stammered.

"You're sitting with me, you can bring your breakfast with you, we need to go over your training regimen and I don't like wasting time", he instructed and walked towards the corridor.

Obediently Arden followed him, walking stiff like a rock while the rest of the girls waved to her as if it was her last day alive.

"She's toast", said Rayne.

He led her to a room that he unlocked with the the words 'Prefect's Office' written on the door. Inside were gilded sofas and carved tables with a red velvet chair surrounded by a desk. For an office he had a very nice one, but the nice atmosphere did not calm her from the fear of Klaus.

"Sit", he said and she did immediately.

"I was given a class to teach as Headmaster Randolph said yesterday, I am supposed to teach four students and make them greater in order to progress my lifelong goal to become a professor, which I will achieve by any means necessary, however, every chain has a weak link and that weakness is you. You barely know the basics and I'm supposed to turn you into an above average wizardess, it is like turning a frog into a princess", he rubbed his temples looking irritated.

" I'm sorry I'm not decent like the rest of your students...", Arden said a little sad.

"This is your schedule, you will train with me everyday, before breakfast, at your study break and after class until I think you are satisfactory", Klaus slammed a piece of paper down in front of her, he organized everything she was to do from now on.

"This is...", unable to reply Arden stared at the paper.

"You will begin after school today, I'll be generous and allow you to use your study period to explore the school, if you are late there will be dire consequences", he warned her.

The bell rang loudly and brought her out from her daze, this was intense.

"Hurry and get to class", he said then gave her an evil smile "After all you want to go and tell your friends about this encounter with Emperor Klaus"

She shuffled out of the room, she knew he was going to work her to the bone, for revenge but mostly for his own ambition to become a professor, she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of letting her quit, she'd see this through, attending Gedonelune was her ambition.


	3. Chapter 3

Arden's feet stopped right in front of her classroom door, she was nervous, there would be many students and her only friend Amelia was not in the same class as her as well as the two other girls she was introduced to.

"I was hoping to see you today", a voice rang behind her.

Leaning against the frame of the door was one of the student assigned to the same group, that same green haired boy, he looked quite smug plastering on a handsome smile.

"Please pardon my rudeness but I have forgotten your name", she admitted formally.

He scoffed in response, "Luca Orlem".

"Was there something you needed, why were you hoping to see me today?"

"I don't need anything, I just wanted to see the new girl, especially because you're cute", he smiled.

"Excuse me?", her head shifted to the side.

"I am a connoisseur of women, an appreciator of ladies that interest me and you so happen to land in that category so I'd like to get properly acquainted", the smile stayed on his face, but grew more devilish.

"Typical, you only come to class to flirt", Elias said while passing by witnessing the scene.

"Why do you care, me not studying means you have no competition trying to reach the spotlight your brother is already basking in", Luca calmly said back, but even for a new student like Arden she could tell that was a low blow to Elias and that it didn't seem uncommon that these two would be jabbing at each other with hurtful words like they were enemies.

"Sure, I'm just glad your days here are numbered, goofing off catches up to you", Elias retorted.

"Instead of bickering, take your seats, you're wasting my valuable time and patience", a man walked by with a serious scowl and addressed them.

"I apologize professor Schuyler", Elias briskly entered the classroom and took a seat

"Glad to see you are finally here to learn ", professor Schuyler said to Luca who reluctantly and sluggishly walked into the classroom.

His gaze then turned to Arden who got the hint that she should also take a seat, the only available seats were beside Elias or Luca, but it was probably best to steer clear of them for now, but she spotted another vacant seat beside the finally member of the group, the one with the eyepatch, Yukiya. She approached his seat and his wolf familiar snarled to which she froze.

"He doesn't bite, he's just cautious", Yukiya informed without looking in her direction.

"Is this seat taken?", she asked.

"Does it look taken?", he answered back.

Slowly she sat, eyeing his familiar that examined her with menacing eyes, constantly on guard, making sweat develop on the back of her neck.

"There are six types of incantations that can alter reality , what are they?", Professor Schuyler said the pointed straight to Arden "You name them and their functions".

Arden had absolutely no clue and standing silently in the middle of class was completely embarrassing, maybe she needed a spell to disappear or shrink into the floor boards,

"InterverusTempomium, the concept of time, Vivace Brio, the immortal life, OberiusTenium, the concept destruction, CapacisVacavino, the illusion of dimension, Krosis Ameras, the illusion of distance and Ricorius Prevenullia, the process of resurrection", another student answered the question perfectly and sat.

"Helosie Gusiler, correct as usually but you are not Arden, I asked her not you", professor Schuyler addressed the female student.

She was in a word stunning, with long wavy hair, the color of champagne and eyes as blue as the clear sky, obviously smart and quite frankly oozing femininity, making Arden feel less significant by the second.

"I apologize professor, leaving our new student absolutely dumbfounded made me pity her...lack of knowledge on the fundamentals of our arcane practices", she flashed a smile towards Arden, she may have looked like an angel but she definitely wasn't.

Well her first day and she already met someone she didn't like. The rest of class was standard and eventually the end of class rolled around.

"Strouss ", Klaus surprised her when he showed up at her class.

"Hello Klaus", Arden was actually happy to see a familiar face, even if it was a face that only scowled at her.

"Your tutoring begins now", Klaus grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the classroom, not wasting a single moment, of course it caused a scene, she was already known as the unfortunate heiress now she would be known as the Emperors experiment for teaching.

"Ow, you're hurting me...", she twisted her hands around trying to break free and Klaus released her.

They walked into the prefects office and he locked the door behind them. Admittedly she was frightened to be trapped in the room with the fearsome Emperor Klaus, she didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't making a pot of tea in the spotless golden teapot that he tended to.

"Are you making tea..?", Arden was almost in disbelief, he was less monster and more human than she thought, rumours of him solely surviving on the tears of his victims were obviously false stories but highly believable.

"I always make tea at four o'clock, since you are completely useless and dim witted, the best type of tea for you would be...", Klaus shuffled through the cabinet in the corner of his office until he pulled a small packet "Rosemary; it will improve your focus".

"Pyros Accentuia Pervade!", he waved his wand at the pot and within second the aroma of Rosemary filled her nostrils.

Klaus was very particular is pouring the tea, laying out a bowl stacked with sugar cubes and a lovely silver spoon to stir the Tiffany blue cup placed in front of her. She remembered having a teacup similar to the one she was given, back when she was younger, waiting for tea her butler Viktor brewed it specially for her and served it to her in the cup her parents brought back from Trestian, a neighbouring country to her own, Nevine. She used nothing but that cup for several months until it broke when she was casting a spell. Tears welled in her eyes as she shielded the sadness of her memories from Klaus.

"Arden?", Klaus noticed her placing her head on the table.

He gave her a nudge perplexed but her sudden odd behaviour but she shrugged him off, she wouldn't shame herself by letting him witness her tears, no one needed to know her pain, the stories of the sad little orphan girl who had everything but lost it all would no longer define who she was, she wouldn't let anyone gossip about her tragedy.

"Arden are you okay?", Klaus grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm fine", she lied "Just tired".

He paused for a moment looking at her then his brief and unlikely concern went back to a stern look.

"I heard you learned the six impossible incantations today", he sipped his tea.

"Yes, but I didn't know those spells we are impossible to perform".

"Well, only someone who has the ability of a Magnus can cast spells like that, but none to this day exist", a Klaus explained.

"What is a Magnus..?", Arden asked.

Klaus reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled a pair of glasses and put them on in one elegant motion, behind him he reached for a book with a green cover and lay it on the table.

"A Magnus is a person who has mastered the concept of magic, a nearly impossible task, they possesses an infinite source of power, which is why they can perform the six impossible incantations, each Magnus created a spell that altered reality, most of them dedicated their life to protect", Klaus explained so much at once that it took her a moment to understand.

"Most of them?", she wished to know more.

"The last era of Magnus' ended it one using magic to kill innocent people, ones he could steal vast amounts of magic from , the other five managed to stop him by rendering his magic by making him sleep for an eternity, but only chosen acolytes are said to be able to free him".

Arden was slightly scared, a power hungry madman sent to sleep forever, but still had a chance of returning.

"Relax its just a story, no one can prove the existence of Magnus Reven Balacuur it happened centuries ago", Klaus laughed at her fright.

"It's not funny, dark magic is... disgusting, it only has the ill intent of hurting people", Arden spoke vigorously.

"I study dark magic", Klaus responded coolly.

"You what..?", her head whipped to look at him with a disappointed expression.

"Oh, don't give me that look, I study it to figure out how to counteract its effects, I plan to rid it from the world one spell at a time", Klaus said noble, prideful even that he would indeed succeed such a task.

"I think we should call it a day, I shouldn't push you too hard on your first day", he sounded just a little bit nicer, maybe he wasn't all bad.

"I'm sure an idiot like you needs all the rest she needs", instantly her thought was retracted, he may look handsome, but he was the devil afterall.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a brief moment where Arden had absolute silence, nothing to bother her or distract her.

She held out her wand reciting the most basic of magic spells, there had been numerous attempts for her to muster even this small ray of light from her hand carved wand, made from a lovely sycamore tree and cured with the tears of a siren. It fashioned golden intricate engravings of branches that wrapped around it and a rune tied it all together.

"Luminae Spectrum!", Arden said with high hopes.

A spark dripped from her wand but did not produce the effect she wanted, which made her sigh heavily as she sprawled out on one of the benches in the courtyard.

"You can't force magic", someone had said finally ruining her peace.

"Who...are you?", Arden half turned her head.

"Magic is personal, the way you conjure differs per person", on his shoulder a little stuffed animal began to move, amazed she watched it climb to the outstretched hand, cautiously taking it into her own hands.

"This is...animation magic, to give objects life", this was the first time she witnessed such a thing.

He chuckled softly "This is no mere simple magic such as that, I have imbued this with magic and he serves as my familiar"

"But I thought familiars had to be living creatures", having an inorganic as a familiar is unheard of.

"Randy March, sorcerer extraordinary", he bowed and flower petals exploded all around him only one flower remained intact "I'll trade Taffy from this flower"

The little familiar crawled out of her palm and back to its master, trading positions with the lovely flower.

"Thank you, this flower is beautiful and your magic is wonderful!", Arden genuinely smiled, it had been a while since she was shown such kindness.

"Well I've got to run, remember to smile just like that all the time, magic works best when you put all your emotions into it, give it life", Randy ran off.

Between her fingers she twirled the flower, Randy was a nice person, very peculiar with a head full of hair that closely resembled candy floss, vibrantly pink but very nice nevertheless, his familiar was cute too, she wanted one of her own.

"Arden!", Amelia surprised her when she entered her room.

"Oh, is something wrong?"

"Well...you didn't show for dinner in the hall, we got worried about you, Vanessa wanted to know all your Klaus details"

"I was just practicing some basics", the flower twirled happily in her hand getting Amelia's attention.

"A flower, do you have a secret admirer already?!"

Arden only smiled, she wasn't going to tell Amelia it was just a friendly gesture, it was more fun to keep her guessing. While laying in bed Amelia told her all about her Arden's next class, the professor was apparently very nice and good looking. A

The next morning she cheerfully finished her morning routine and happily bounced down the stairs to the dining hall, the blue flower in her hair, she planned to ask Klaus to use magic to preserve it so she could keep it with her as a reminder to smile.

"You seem chipper this morning", Klaus stirred his coffee with magic as the spoon moved on its own.

"A very nice man gave me this flower yesterday", she touched it in her hair "Could you preserve it with magic?"

"Gave it here", he loudly sighed and began chanting.

"Permenata, Elan vigor-"

"His name is Randy March, do you know him?"

Klaus froze on the spot and began to whisper chant a new spell "Ifriutus asche"

The flower caught fire, becoming a small pile of ash.

"My flower, Klaus what did you do?", she could feel tears developing.

"You… Distracted me and made me incorrectly cast the spell, that's the lesson for today: Magic requires concentration so don't go chattering in the middle of a chant", he picked up his coffee and without a care in the world continued on.

"You really are terrible Klaus…", Arden dejectedly walked, skipping breakfast for the day and heading straight to class.

Silently she took her seat, already upset, unaware of everything around her, the class was empty, she was half an hour early for class.

"Excuse me miss are you alright?", a gentle voice touched her shoulder.

"Oh…"

A gentle smile greeted her, a man with mid length silver hair and gentle features.

"Sorry, yes I'm fine, nice to meet you I'm Arden Strouss"

"Loran", he smiled.

"So you're early for class too, it's nice to not be the only one here, I hope the professor is as nice as Amelia said", Arden giggled "She told me he was rather attractive too, but don't tell anyone I told you that"

Loran laughed almost too much, it wasn't that funny.

A student walked in and bowed to Loran, "Good morning professor".

Immediately her face turned beet red, if she knew dimension magic she would shrink between the floorboards or use illusionary magic to disappear.

"So you're professor Merkulova..", she sputtered, absolutely embarrassed.

"Well I hope I meet your expectations Arden", he smiled.

'Oh you definitely meet my expectations', she thought.

The rest of class was ordinary, learning about plants was boring, as well as potion ingredients, but she could listen to Professor Merkulova talk for hours.

"Arden", Klaus right on time as her class ended.

"Remember to read chapter 32 Miss Strouss", Professor Merkulova smiled again as she left.

Flushed she replied "Of Course, have a goodnight professor..

Klaus cleared his throat and she turned to him completely enraged, saying nothing as they reach the Prefects office.

"Right, an afternoon tea then we will head to the field to practice", he told her but she sighed angrily.

"Whatever you say your majesty"

"What's with the attitude?", he scoffed.

"As if you don't know, you ruined my flower then blamed me, I really liked it, your reputation precedes you, the cold hearted emperor", she snapped almost about to cry again but instead she balled her fists.

"Well if you're going to be annoying I guess I'll have to fix that", he placed a silver plate with a pile of ash on the table and a coin.

"Amenda, metamorphosio, permutina", he repeated it until a soft light glowed around the objects and turned into a blinding light.

She rubbed her eyes, and Klaus handed something to her.

"Everything broken can be made into something new, that's the benefit of magic", he spoke very educationally.

A silver locket, he turned the ash and the coin into a locket for her, engraved on it was a flower, the same one Randy gave her, she smiled brightly.

"You preserved my flower in a way I never thought possible"

"Transfiguration magic, difficult to master and hard to conjure but not impossible with great effort, will that suffice and appease your anger and annoyance?", he raised an eyebrow.

She nodded fastening it on, it was beautiful, this was so surprising, that emperor Klaus would do something like this.

"Let's just training, all that eliminated time for tea", he said as she kept touching the locket.

"Thank you Klaus, I didn't think you would do something nice for me"

" I did it for me so you'd shut up, now stop wasting time"

She followed him out of the office, there were so many things she didn't know, magic related and people related, I guess she constantly judged Klaus too harshly even though his mood seems to change every second, still hard to tell if he was a nice guy or not. But today she guessed he wasn't all that mean.


	5. Chapter 5

The same dream occurred the casket in the middle of the room had a voice within angrily shouting and banging to be freed, a man in a hood walked in a bowed his head, and began chanting 'Tenebres Ardoria Maleficarum Vigoratos', cutting his hand on a blade dripping blood onto the casket, the blood spread into an odd runic symbol and the blood turned pitch black.

"Arden…", the hooded man whispered "It has to be you Arden, only you"

"Tenebres Ardoria Maleficarum Vigoratos", he ominously whispered.

"Arden…", he caught on fire "It has to be you!" His scream dissipated in the air as his body burned.

She woke with a start, cold sweat ran down her back, she didn't want to wake Amelia so she put on her slippers and left the room.

It was eerily quiet in the sleepy dorm, but she stepped outside in her bunny pajamas. The air was cool and the breeze was gentle, the night never scared her, she had spent many of them alone so it became the most important time to her.

She sat on the step looking at the night sky, there were so many stars, very pretty, her mother loved nights too, it gave them both peace of mind. Eventually she fell asleep on the step, she didn't ,ran too, it was just so relaxing during a cool night.

"Excuse me…", someone shook her.

"Hmm?", she rubbed her tired eyes.

"It's not safe for a young lady to be sleeping outside like this, even on the compounds of the school"

"Oh.. I didn't mean to", she said sheepishly.

"It's a good thing I found you then, please go back to your dorm", he said softly.

He was rather attractive, she must be lucky, all the male students she met so far were all very good looking, but this one looked foreign, his hair was brown, tied into a ponytail and it had more lustre than hers, she was almost jealous.

"Who are you?", she asked, wobbling to her feet.

" I'm a transfer student, my name is Azusa Kuze"

"Arden Strouss"

" I've heard of you, my roommate Randy told me about you, he said you were rather interesting and he was right" Azusa laughed.

"Please take this gift, you look like a girl who would appreciate sweets, I don't have a sweet tooth and my family keeps sending these to me and they always go to waste", Azusa plopped a clear bag full of star shaped crystal candy into her palms.

"Thank you very much, I've been getting a lot of gifts lately it makes me happy", she smiled.

They said their goodbyes and parted ways, Arden snuck back into her room and went back to sleep peacefully, dreaming of nothing this time, which was a great relief.

"Good morning Klaus", as usual she had her breakfast with him and as usual he was reading.

"Oh great its you", he smirked "What absolutely, unbelievable thing do you have to tell me now? Did a prince ask for your hand in marriage, because you've got that overexcited look all over your stupid face"

"Am I that easy to read?", she let out a little sigh.

"Undoubtedly"

"Yesterday night after another...um...midnight magic practice session I met a student, Randy's roommate Azusa-"

"Kuze", Klaus interrupted giving her his full attention.

"He gave me this bag of candy", she held it up to show him.

He placed a hand to his head in frustration "Honestly Strouss, aren't you too old for me to tell you not to take candy from strangers?"

"I didn't eat any, I'm not that stupid, there is some way you can check it for magic tampering right?", she smiled.

"Obviously but-", this time she interrupted him.

"Thanks! I'll leave you too it", Arden ran off to chat with Amelia, Vanessa and Rayne.

Vanessa was nibbling on oranges as Rayne ravaged the strips of bacon on her plate, they were complete opposites, it was quite amusing to watch them, it was hard to believe on top of being roommates they were best friends. But she was glad she could make friends, it was a shame all the training with Klaus left her with little time to socialize more.

"Hey ladies", Arden waved.

"Good morning, take a seat", Rayne said in between bites.

"I'm still so jealous", Vanessa groaned "You get all that face time with the Emperor"

"You could always fail really bad and urge the Headmaster to assign him as your tutor", Rayne suggested.

"My parents would kill me, their reputation means everything to them, I'd hate to be the one amongst my two brothers who have outstanding jobs in the magical field; to ruin the Stafford name"

"Well if you want to know all about we should have a slumber party, it's nearly the end of the week and there are no classes on the weekend", Arden excitedly proposed the idea, she had never been able to do such activities, she never really had friends before.

" As long as there is lots of snacks I'm in", Rayne chirped happily like a tiny sparrow.

"It will be fun", Vanessa agreed.

"Well that leaves us with two days to plan everything, I can't wait", Ameila added.

The first bell rang and Arden hopped off happily to her next class which was potion making with Professor Wayfair. The students spoke highly of her, she was apparently very gifted in the art of brewing potions.

There was only one familiar face when she walked into the classroom, Luca Orlem. He gestured for her to sit next to him, she obliged, it was better than sitting alone.

"Good morning Luca", Arden smiled.

"Hey", he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, if it isn't the model student attending class", a woman with a long braid of strawberry blonde hair stood in front of the class.

Luca smirked and paid her no heed, she was obviously Professor Wayfair, she was really beautiful, like a woman you'd see in a painting.

"We are going to make a simple brew today, a potion of serenity, the person sitting beside you will be your partner for the day, consult your textbooks, you have until this hourglass empties", Wayfair instructed.

"I'm not sure how we do this…", Arden couldn't understand any of the book.

"Why don't I tell you how it's done, and you can give it as a gift to someone", Luca said.

"Oh what a great idea, I can give it to Klaus to thank him for the locket, plus he could use something to relax him"

Ingredient by ingredient Luca told her what to add, how hot to brew it, how long to let it seep before adding even more ingredients, while he made his own potion of various things. The colour turned a murky brown and when Luca added in a pinch of dried rose petals it changed into a sickly sweet shade of pink then he added something else she didn't see and it changed into a lavender shade, the same as his potion.

It took hours and when the time finally ran out Luca handed the potion he was fiddling with to Professor Wayfair, who simply nodded and dismissed the class.

"Do I had this in too?", Arden asked.

"No don't worry about it, I've got it covered", he smiled.

"See you later Luca", Arden waved him off, she put her potion into a cute bottle she bought from the schools supply store and tied it with a red ribbon before heading to the Prefects office.

Klaus of course, was reading silently with his glasses on.

"Good afternoon, I made this to thank you for the locket", Arden placed the bottle on the table.

He glanced at it and then looked to her.

"You made me a potion?", he said expressionless "A serenity potion"

"I worked really hard on it, it took the whole class, please accept it", she pleaded, she'd be crushed if all her efforts went to waste.

"Fine, I guess it couldn't hurt, I'll add a drop or two to my tea", he brewed tea and added exactly three drops of her potion.

He sipped his tea quietly, but his face slowly contorted into one of pain, he lurched over holding his stomach and Arden panicked, the potion could have poisoned him.

"Klaus!", she shouted then grabbed him a glass of water.

"I'm fine, it's just...stronger than I would have expected", he sat taking a deep breath then looked up at Arden.

"I'm so sorry", she felt so guilty.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, but I think I need some time to myself, my head is feeling fuzzy, we can practice later tonight outside the boys dormitory"

She nodded and carefully closed the door, not a single sound, even though he seemed fine she still worried, hoping no dire side effects came with the potion.

At night she walked to the boys dormitory and as expected Klaus was outside waiting for her, he looked fine, just a bit sweaty.

"Follow me", he ordered and she trailed behind him, as he walked into the boys dormitory.

"Where are we going?"

"There's a curfew at school since there have been reports of attacks on the school grounds, it's safer if we practice inside", he explained.

On the highest level Klaus opened the door to a room, clearly his room, neat and tidy, as a perfect he didn't have a roommate so there was but one single bed.

When he closed the door he took off his jacket and began unbuttoning his white collared shirt, Arden blinked a couple of times before her eyes widened.

"Klaus, what are you doing…?", she took a step back every time he took a step closer.

Her body was backed up against the wall, she sucked in her breath, unable to figure out what to do next.

"Ever since you gave me your potion...I can't stop thinking about you, I never thought I'd be interested in an idiot like you", he closed in on her, body pressed against hers.

It was clear this potion had some severely undesired side effects, like turning someone into a lust crazed monster, his eyes were a different colour, they were rosey, he was definitely not himself, he was enthralled by the potion, but that didn't help her with what was happening now, she needed to stop him before...things progressed.

His face lowered to hers, he was about to kiss her as his hand reached to untie her uniforms bow as the other pinned both her hands above her head. She couldn't even move her legs to kick him or use her arms to push him away.

She held her breath, then as if someone had controlled her body she muttered "Reivire Vesper Ebon Cromede"

Klaus fell over, knocking her to the ground, she tried to wriggle free but the weight of his body had her pinned, but at least now he was fast asleep, the spell she used was a sleeping spell, powerful, she was completely unable to determine how she was able to perform it. Klaus was so close, his head just next her hers, it had the smell of a delicate shampoo and he was warm, she couldn't blame him for what happened, it was her potion, but clearly she needed a chat with Luca. She started getting strange thoughts, what if he had kissed her, would she have hated it, liked it, wanted more?

She shook her head, this was not the time to debate what could have happened while his sleeping body was crushing her, she sighed, it was going to be a long awkward night, very awkward.


	6. Chapter 6

The time very slowly ticked by, she felt very uncomfortable being under a shirtless Klaus, it took all of her composure not to scream, he could be expelled for something like this, it would be awful if he lost his chance to be a Professor at the academy from this incident.

His breath tickled her neck every so often, which caused jolts of anxiety through her body. If he was her lover then, this would be normal, to have him this close and exposed. If she was his lover then she could lace her hands through his golden hair, amongst other things. Desperately did she want to run her hands through his hair, but she wouldn't, it would be wrong to touch someone without their consent when she was so capable of being in control of her own actions.

"I'm sorry Klaus, you're actually not a bad guy like everyone says you are, you can be nice even if your words betray your actions, thank you for teaching me magic, for not letting my dream of being a Wizardess worthy of the Strouss name. I'm… Sorry for this, please don't hate me", she whispered, knowing he'd never hear any of this which was precisely the point. Eventually she fell asleep.

"Ugh…", Klaus groaned.

He rose slowly completely mortified, looking at a sleeping Arden Strouss. He had no recollection of the events that occurred the previous night and a million thoughts ran through his head as he realized he had no shirt on.

"No, no it couldn't have happened", he muttered to himself.

"Mm…", Arden's eyes slowly opened.

"Tell me that last night we didn't…", he asked her.

"Didn't what?"

"Sleep together", he panicked.

"Technically we did sleep together, but not in the way you think", she assured him and he exhaled for what seemed like the first time in his life, all the worry erased from his face, the he turned back to stern Klaus.

"Why are you in my room then?", he questioned.

Arden sat up resting on her palms and heavily sighed "The potion I gave you had some side effects I think, you tried to… Advance on me", she said it as delicately as she could.

Klaus took the potion which was in a drawer beside his bed and sniffed it before narrowing his eyes.

"Rose petals…this is a love potion, strongly made, who did you say helped you with this?", Klaus seemed mildly irritated, though he had every right to be.

"Luca...Orlem", she squeaked, she feared for Luca's life.

"That little…", he clenched his fists.

Arden stood, her eyes still on his bare chest, he was really good looking it was almost unbelievable, noticing her gaze he signalled to her.

"Hey, eyes up here"

She felt embarrassed and looked somewhere else in the room, he grabbed his shirt and began to button it up.

"Come on let's get you out of here before everyone wakes up", he escorted her silently through the dorm.

He said nothing as they walked across the courtyard to the girls dormitory, she wished he did, it was awkward enough, when they reached the door he just left.

"I'm sorry…please don't hate me",she spoke softly and he stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at her for a moment with shock then shook his head and walked on.

Amelia was still sleeping when she walked in. Seeing as she had three hours until her normal wake up time, Arden dove face first into her pillow, why was he ignoring her, unless he actually did hate her now, that would be really horrible. It wasn't even technically her fault. It was a prank from Luca; what an insane situation this was.

When Amelia woke her it was awful, Arden looked like death warmed over, her eyes developed bags and she looked extremely grumpy.

At breakfast Klaus was nowhere to be seen, her gut feeling was telling her that he didn't want to see her, why did she care anyways?

"Nice to see you again Strouss", Elias Goldstein said to her when he sat beside her for class.

"Hi", she said sadly,"Is Klaus okay? He wasn't around during breakfast"

"What day is it?", Elias abruptly asked.

"The...1st of the month?"

"Oh, then don't worry he has personal affairs to attend to at the beginning of every month",Elias explained calmly.

"That sounds like a pain", she added.

"Oh it's a royal pain, I can't stand her", his words turned cold towards the end.

"Her?", Arden asked being a bit too nosy.

"Oh..don't worry about it", Elias shrugged it off but there was something behind his smile that obviously didn't mean nothing.

This class was about charms and hexes by Professor Schuyler, he was a bit harsh from previous encounters, she felt unlucky enough to have the same Professor for two different subjects but she would ensure.

Hexes, like spells were maliciously cast upon their victims, charms were viewed as the less dangerous of the two, it referred to imbuing objects or cast with the intent of trickery or enthralment but in no means signified death unlike hexes, but curses were the worst to come by though being able to cast a curse required adept ability in magic, very few could perform them but if it was cast in most circumstances meant instant death or to have your mind bent into a state where you would never be the same again.

Professor Schuyler informed that the following week the class would be performing minor charms and hexes on objects to seem their cause and effect.

Since class was over for the day she decided that after a long day and an ever longer night she needed a hot bath in the bathing room on the top floor of the girls dormitory, lots of bubbles and a vanilla scented oil she brought with her from home. It sounded lovely, heavenly and just the thing to lift her spirits. As she descended down the staircase she overheard a conversation of two voices she knew well.

"I will not report what you did to the Headmaster but I won't stand idly by either", Klaus said.

Arden stealthy poked her head around the corner and saw Luca laughing away, it was likely about the prank.

"Come on Prefect, I did you a favour, Arden Strouss is cute, you could have done anything you wanted", Luca smirked, he may be a powerful wizard but his thoughts were awful.

"You say some pretty vulgar things, luckily I can fix that", Klaus raised his wand and gleefully spoke an incantation "Abstenia Silenci Aurorua Dans Kane"

Luca went to speak but he made no words, he put his hands to his throat trying to force words but nothing, Klaus triumphantly lowered his wand.

"You can't talk, it's only temporary though, but it's punishment enough when you're talking from the same place your mind is- the gutter",he proudly stated.

Arden giggled a little too loudly and both of them turned and saw her. She ran in the opposite direction, she wasn't fully accustomed to the academy and ended up in a hallway with only one room, it was as good as any to hide in. It was dusty, it hadn't been used for a while, not a lot of furniture except a piano and a large painting of several hooded men that looked oddly familiar.

The door handle jiggled and the door was thrown open, Klaus stood in the doorway frowning.

"What are you doing?", he demanded to know.

"I-I", she couldn't form sentences out of fear.

"This room is prohibited for students to enter"

"Oh I'm sorry..", she said nervously "Though it's quite dirty it's very interesting, especially this piano", Arden ran her hand over the keys.

"Do you know how to play?", he asked, his tone changing.

"Of course; when my parents were still alive I was taught to play, it was one of the few things I didn't hate doing", she smiled even if it was a sorrowful smile.

"Well seeing as you already broke the rule I guess there's no harm in letting you play something", he sighed.

She immediately lit up. She sat on the dusty bench and placed her hands elegantly on the keys, she began playing, with all her heart like she always did. Her eyes were closed but she knew where the proper keys were from memory, from feeling the music inside of her. By habit she started singing.

"From the time they said goodbye she never knew that she could cry, tears that flowed so endlessly, tears that poured into the sea, ticking like a metronome, her heart of glass fell it apart, and never did she breathe again"

Arden snapped back into reality as the song finished, she abruptly stood, backing away from the piano then looking at Klaus who was in a complete state of shock.

"I didn't know you could sing", he said.

"You never asked", she walked out of the room.

"It was beautiful..", he said in a way she had never him talk; astounded. "But it was always very dark and sad"

"Well you know how to goes, the 'Unfortunate Heiress', I wrote that after people crowned me by that name, it's how I felt when my parents died", she kept walking.

"Well I hope one day you can sing something doesn't bring you to the verge of tears"

"I doubt it", she said flatly "If you don't mind, I'd like to postpone the lesson until tomorrow, I need some time to think"

He nodded, for the first time he seemed moderately sympathetic. He stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder and handed her the candy she made him examine.

"It's not cursed or anything just regular candy"

"See you tomorrow Klaus", Arden left the down the hallway she came from.

She walked back to her room, said nothing to Amelia while she grabbed the things she needed for her bath and locked the door to the Girls dormitory bathing room. The bath was more like a swimming pool, made of old stone and had a high ceiling. The water, when she entered it was not, but she submerged herself in it, things were peaceful underwater, silent.

She made herself said without intending to, people always accused her of being cursed, the heiress who was cursed by fate and abandoned by life. It was horrible the way people thought of her, it was lonely without her parents too, but like everything she would endure, and she would continue to endure it alone if need be.


	7. Chapter 7

"Arden!", Amelia bellowed as she entered the room, with her usual cheerful face and upbeat attitude.

Arden's hair was still dripping at the ends from her bath, her fingertips still shriveled.

"What is it?", she asked melancholy.

"You should come to the Dining Hall tonight, they are serving roast beef and cream of mushroom soup, it's always so delicious and good food always improves my mood, maybe it will work for you too!", Amelia did not wait for a reply, she hooked Arden's arm and dragged her along, she was unexpectedly very strong.

Arden rarely ate dinner with the others, that time was used to sit and brood by herself or read, there were more students than at breakfast, it was livelier.

Amelia cut herself almost half of the roast, she was eating like Rayne; Arden didn't have an appetite so the portion on her own plate was small, one measly piece of beef, a quarter slice of bread and the bowl of cream of mushroom.

Rayne and Vanessa sat at their usual spots signalling for the two of them to come over but as luck would have it Klaus approached her.

"Come sit with us", he looked over to his table which sat his younger brother Elias and, the lonesome Yukiya with his familiar.

"Good evening Arden", Elias said politely, he was always so polite, as much a prodigal child should be, every second his family had a reputation to uphold.

They all sat quietly and ate, it would have been more fun to sit with the girls, who were watching from their tables excitedly like this was the highlight of their night or something. It had been a long time since she had seen Yukiya, they weren't friends or anything and he did come across as scary but if she could endure the Emperor talking to Yukiya would be a cake walk.

"Yukiya I was wondering if I could talk to your wolf"

"Pardon?", he asked perplexed, Klaus and Elias also looked at her strangely.

"Oh, I should explain, I have the magic of primal dominion or some might call it thiriokinesis, I am able to communicate with animals", she told them.

She knelt to the wolf and bowed her head respectfully, "I am sorry to disturb you Great Wolf but I was wondering what your name might be, it is rude for me to refer to you as 'Wolf', I do not wish to offend you".

Silence, the wolf had blindly blinked at her, Klaus and Elias looked at each other like Arden was crazy, but she did not waver, she waited patiently until the wolf would speak, he was not a familiar like Taffy, created by magic, he was a wolf who bonded himself to Yukiya, having a real animal as a familiar, especially a wolf was no small feat.

"Raise your head girl", the wolf spoke to her "My name, you would not be able to pronounce, I will allow you for now to call me 'Wolf' until I deem you worthy of knowing my name but I as recompense will call you 'Girl', you possess a rare gift lost to man who are not slaves to demons, at such time you will need this gift to awaken what secrets lie dormant in you, be wary Girl, darkness rises when peace wavers".

The Wolf laid down and said nothing else, everyone blinked speechlessly, she sat back down and began eating again.

"Well…", Elias said.

"Well what?", she asked.

"What did the Wolf say?", everyone had curiousity written all over their face, she was calm but the message given scared her.

"He told me I should get myself a familiar", she lied and continued eating, Yukiya shot her a quick glare, she saw from the corner of her eye, then he looked away.

"On a side note, I expect all of you to be ready for the first practice as a full group on Saturday in the South wing basement floor, I will inform Luca too, when he comes out of hiding that is", Klaus told them, she had almost forgotten the four of them were students of Klaus, he instructed her everyday since she was the weakest and now all of them once a week in preparation for the end of semester trials.

Everyone had finished and dispersed, walking back to their dorms, the girls had already left so Arden made the walk on her own until Yukiya ran up beside her.

"Can't get enough of me huh?", she joked.

"What?"

"Nothing, a stupid joke", she cleared her throat "So what brings you in this direction?"

"I just thought that it would be safer if I walk you back to the dorm", he said shyly, which almost made her giggle, the two scariest men in school had a cute soft side that only she knew of, it was lucky if not impossible to believe.

There was a sharp scream in the air by a female student, she ran up to them, frightened to tears, shaking.

"Th-this thing it just attacked her, I didn't know what to do, please, you've got to save her", she cried.

"Hold on what happened?", Yukiya tried to calm her down.

"This...shadow appeared and it attacked Amelia"

"Can you find a professor and we will save Amelia", Yukiya instructed the girl, she ran off into the building as Arden and Yukiya ran to Amelia.

She was on the ground with this demonic shadow looming over her, it looked like it was sucking her life away.

"Amelia!", Arden cried out, the shadow had stopped.

Looking over to her it lashed out at her, it was incredibly fast, it pinned her the ground, its fingertips phased into her body, she could not move, her body was paralyzed.

Yukiya moved to help her, but with a curdling shriek it caused him to faint, his Wolf bared its fangs ready to attack.

Her words came out on their own as she held her hand and firmly chanted "Tenebres Ardoria Maleficarum Vigoratos"

The shadow stopped, it looked as if it was bowing to her, unconsciousness washed over her and everything went completely black.


	8. Chapter 8

"You aren't supposed to be here", the school nurse told him, but he walked passed her.

He clenched his fists, he was angry-livid.

If it took his whole life he would eradicate every trace of Dark Magic, extinguish the vile practices so no one would get attacked like Arden did, it infuriated him that innocent people were being victimized but more so it meant someone was conjuring dark creatures right beneath his nose and not knowing its source made him more furious by the second.

Klaus knew dedicating his life to this task would consume but if he stood around and did nothing he would never forgive himself, being a teacher was his dream but eliminating dark magic was his duty.

He ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't remember the last time he had lost his temper like this, he just wanted to check on Arden, after all she was his student.

"Heh, thank you, it's so cute!", he heard the familiar laughter, he walked into the infirmaries back rooms and Arden was lying there as Randy sat beside her.

"You…", he exhaled furiously.

"Hey there Klaus, took you long enough to get here", Randy smiled, but Klaus knew him better than anyone else, behind that deceitful smile was only a man of trickery and lies.

"Look what Randy made for me", Arden held in her feminine palms a small black cat stuffed animal.

"When your magic gets stronger you can make that your familiar", Randy held her hand.

Arden blushed credulously "I hope I can became a great Wizardess that makes people smile like you do".

Something inside him made him feel like his insides had been set ablaze and the feeling stayed even after he watched Randy remove his hand from hers, he had no idea what it might be but he definitely didn't like it.

"Are you feeling...alright?", Klaus asked her.

"I'm fine, I just want to see Amelia but they have her in a different room… I worry for her", she lowered her head sadly and all of her long black hair fell in front of her face.

She looked so cute he thought, but quickly shook his head to dismiss the idea, she was his student, that was all.

"Then let's go see her", Klaus held his hand out to her.

She placed her hand in his, looking at him like she gave him his full trust, making the look on Randy's face turn sour, he led her to the locked room Amelia would surely be.

He looked both ways before taking out his wand whispering at the lock "Invadoto", the door unlocked.

Amelia was sitting up on her bed, muttering to herself.

"Amelia!", Arden ran up and enveloped her into a hug almost in tears.

Amelia leaned over to Arden's ear and whispered something that caused Arden to freeze, then Amelia's eyes lit up and she blinked.

"Arden I'm so glad to see you!", she hugged her back.

"What happened to you?", Klaus was eager to know.

"I don't remember anything but feeling cold, like only sorrow existed, that I'd smile again… It was awful", she shuddered.

Arden was still frozen when Amelia hugged her once again, Klaus pulled her close to him and she almost lost her balance, like she no longer knew how to use her feet.

"Whats gotten into you?", he grabbed her by the shoulders and she finally snapped back.

Her eyes filled with tears and she pushed herself away from him and ran off.

"Arden?", he called after her.

He ran after her, which wasn't too far she stopped in front of Rayne Augustus and Vanessa Stafford who were arguing with Luca Orlem.

"She wouldn't want to see you", Vanessa crossed her arms.

"Don't be ridiculous, this is different", Luca said irritated.

"Arden can you please tell Luca that Amelia doesn't want to see him", Rayne added.

"Huh…?", Arden was barely back to reality "Why would you want to see Amelia, are you friends?"

Vanessa snorts a laugh "Hardly. Amelia and Luca used to date"

"How is she anyways?", Rayne asked and the panic returned to Ardens face.

"I-I…", she trembled.

Klaus led her away from the group, obviously Arden was going through something, so he took her somewhere quiet and sat her down.

"What is wrong with you, you freaked out after Amelia said something to you, what did she say?", he looked deep into her terrified eyes.

"She told me… It has to be me and, peace is wavering", Arden began to cry "I'm so scared Klaus, I don't understand any of this",

She began whimpering, he gently patted her back as she burst into tears, and buried her face into his chest; Klaus swallowed hard, not moving a single muscle, he was a statue.

" I'm scared… I don't want to be alone tonight, what if the shadow comes back?", she looked up at him with eyes glistening from tears.

"Well… I could watch over you, you can have my bed and I'll sleep in the chair, though if either of us get caught it would be immediate expulsion", he kept spewing out words, he was powerless from the effect her sad eyes had on him. His thoughts were completely scattered, never if he was in his right mind would be suggest something like that.

She nodded her head as her face was still buried him his chest "Thank you", her voice said wispy "I was wrong, I don't think I can be alone all the time".


	9. Chapter 9

Arden was cautious with every step she took, she'd never been so terrified but when she looked up at Klaus she felt a little twinge of hope, he was not only a powerful wizard, he rushed to her side as soon as he could, her guardian.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in my room?", Arden turned to him "Amelia likely won't be back until tomorrow, that way you wouldn't have to sleep on a chair, it sounds uncomfortable"

"My room, since I became a prefect has been warded with charms so any spawns of dark magic cannot enter", he spoke so confidently, he had prepared so perfectly.

"I need to bring some things with me for this little...sleepover", she giggled, Vanessa would never believe this, she'd die of shock.

Last time she was in his room he was under the effect of that love potion, he passed out on top of her, shirtless. It was such an embarrassing thought, but what would this time be like? Sleeping in the same room as Klaus while he isn't affected by magic, if anything happened that would mean it would be his own free will. She started to imagine things like, his saying her name delicately while sleeping beside her then closing it for a passionate kiss.

"Are you okay, why is your face so red"? He gazed at her.

"Nothing!"

"Still so strange", he sighed.

Quick like a rabbit when she arrived in her room she threw things into a luggage bag, clothes, hairbrush, homework, the stuffed animal Randy gave her. Every second alone filled her with anxiety, she just wanted to lay down in a comfy bed and sleep, she needed sleep.

"Let's go, I'm exhausted", she finally finished gathering what she needed.

For a guy his room was surprisingly neat, she hadn't noticed last time, lot of books and writing paper. A picture of the academy decorated the wall, as well as his Elite Wizard Knight certificate which was signed by the council of the Elite Knights. On the desk was a picture of what appeared to be his family, little Elias stood beside Klaus and another brother towered over them both, another picture sat on the desk, in a gold frame, one of a beautiful woman, with waves of black hair and eyes a soft brown.

"Oh, who is this a picture of?", Arden swallowed hard, trying not to seem disturbed.

"It doesn't matter right now, you need sleep", anyone could tell he was brushing off the question, but now wasn't the time to pry, she'd save this bit of information for another time.

"I'm going to go change into my pajamas, I'll be right back", she chose a silky, ice blue nightgown,unlike her usual one with a childish print of cherries, and performed her usual routine before bed.

She climbed into Klaus' bed, the pillows were soft and it faintly had his scent which was intoxicating.

"Aren't you going to change into your pajamas too?", she peered at him, he was reading a book as usual.

"What am I five?", he said while turning the page "I haven't worn pajamas since I was a kid"

"Then do you sleep….naked?"

"I'm not discussing that with you, now sleep", he put down his book and turned off the light.

She stared at the ceiling, this was uncomfortable, all she could hear was his breathing, all she could smell was his scent, all she could think of, even though it had been precisely two minutes since he turned off the light, was undoubtedly about him. What would it be like if he held her close or feel his warmth?

It would be easier to attain those kinds of things with someone else like Randy or Azusa, they were both more approachable, though Klaus was the one who let her sleep in his bed and vowed to protect her but it was probably in a sense of duty kind of way. But it would be nice to experience those kinds of things for the first time, however unlikely. She pressed the little cat doll Randy made for her tightly against her chest and closed her eyes.

She began to dream, this time slightly different than the others. She was trembling, a hand covered in blood, the other held her wand, at her her feet was… Klaus who was pleading for her.

"Arden please come to your senses, you can't let it control you", he coughed out.

She raised her wand and cast "OberiusTenium", paralyzed he turned to stone.

With a scream she awoke, Klaus immediately attended to her.

"Klaus…", without thinking she embraced him, his body tensed up.

"Why does this keep happening… These nightmares why do they keep happening?", she almost cried.

"I…don't know", he told her.

Distancing herself from him she apologized, reflexively she sought his comfort, it was a weird feeling to have even the slightest bit of reliance on someone and technically throwing yourself into their arms for safety. When she was afraid she was afraid alone, but now she wasn't. With one last quick glance she watched him settle back into the chair, then she curled herself in the blankets and slept until morning.

"Hey you stop snoring at get up", Klaus poked her until she was awake.

"It's Friday!", she woke happily "Then the weekend!"

Like a jolt of lightning struck her, Arden was busy getting ready, she'd finally get a chance to explore the city, grab supplies for the sleepover, maybe even buy new clothes.

Again they had to sneak out of the boys dorm, she hoped this wasn't becoming some sort of scandalous routine, imagine getting in trouble for something like that and nothing even happened between them, it'd be too much.

"Hold it right there", Klaus stopped right in his tracks looking like he was impaled and bleeding out.

Professor Merkulova. His arms were crossed and he tapped his foot waiting for an explanation.

"It's not what you think, I asked Klaus to sleep with me after the shadow attacked home yesterday", realizing the way she phrased it, it sounded a lot worse.

"What I mean is, I asked him to sleep in the same room as me-", Klaus cut her off.

"After the shadow attacked her I thought it would be better to keep a close eye on her in case it attacked again, after all there aren't many who have studied this area of magic as much as I have, I took the liberty of protecting her, I apologize for breaking school rules and will accept the appropriate punishment", he said it so maturely and without fear, she was a little amazed.

"I know you Klaus, I trust your judgement, don't do anything like this again, or don't get caught next time at least", the professor winked.

He waved them off and Klaus sighed, it was too close for comfort, if it were professor Schuyler it would be a different story.

"Do you want some tea?", Klaus asked her out of the blue.

"Oh, well I was going to meet my friends in the Dining hall but… I think tea with you sounds much better, no one quite knows how to brew it like you do", she smiled.

"Complimenting me won't make me go easy on you for training, I actually have have a few books I'd like you to read before the class on the weekend", he smiled back, evilly.

"Fine", she pouted.

"No sassy response?", he raised an eyebrow.

"I owe you at least one day of cooperation".

They walked towards the school together, she felt closer to him, even if it was just a little, but she definitely needed to know the meaning behind all the spells she dreamt about, they had an odd effect. But definitely these were not spells she could just ask about.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the last class of the week, it was a lot easier than the previous non magic school she attended where she had multiple classes in a single day, Gendolune had one to two classes per day but lasted longer than normal classes would. This class though, was one she was confident in being successful in- music.

Arden could play many instruments, but piano was still her favorite; she had an above average voice, it would be the perfect class for her.

The professor was a grumpy looking woman, black hair neatly pulled into a ponytail, wearing a tailcoat, adjusting her glasses as she stood in front of the class.

"Arden Strouss", her voice was strict "I am Professor Lilian Schuyler, I expect by your possible brief time at the academy that you will become an expert Spellsinger".

"So...are you married to Conrad Schuyler?", she swallowed hard when asking.

"He's my older brother, regardless that question was irrelevant, I will whip you into a fine Spellsinger, no student has ever failed my class and I will do whatever it takes to keep my record untarnished", the professor said it like a warning, a threat perhaps.

Arden politely raised her hand "What is a Spellsinger...exactly?"

Lilian appeared as if she would snap, she walked straight up to Arden's face and said quietly.

"I hope you're joking Miss Strouss, only a child or a dimwit would ask such a simple question, but I shall humor you as of this moment", she began "A Spellsinger is a person who specializes in the style of incanting spells, instead of words or using a wand you simply use your own voice to cast"

"That's amazing!", Arden squealed happily "Please teach me to be a Spellsinger"

"First a demonstration, from one of my finest students", she snapped her fingers and a student rose from his seat "Joel if you please".

"Pyro…. Ellegoria", the lovely tune of his voice created a dragon of fire, that hovered around him then when the echo of his song faded so did the dragon into a pile of ash.

"Masterfully executed Joel", she smiled proudly "That is what a true Wizard or Wizardess can do, so artistic, unlike the traditional way of using spells, so delicate yet powerful"

"Now your turn, sing us a song and show us beautiful magic", the professor pointed to Arden.

She chose something easy, she took a deep breath and began to sing a spell to cast a rainbow "Paint the sky like a canvas of colors, Luminae Spectrum Anima!"

There was no rainbow, no spark, just absolutely nothing, she couldn't conjure a simple spell, it made her feel pathetic.

"Your voice..", Joel said "It's…."

"Beautiful", Lilian finished his sentence "Sadly singing is only half of the process, the spell is an important component, but I guess you aren't a complete loss, you have some talent"

Arden sheepishly took a seat in the desk furthest in the back, embarrassing, she could sing but couldn't cast, she was different than a mediocre, a human without magic, a term many magic users referred those who cannot use magic as.

"I never thought I'd hear someone almost as good as me", Joel whispered to her.

"I doubt I could do what you did, you're amazing"

"I'm Joel Crawford", he dignified his introduction.

Joel had the most beautiful eyes, one a mystic blue, full of wonders, the other golden, full of power and fearlessness. As she was studying his appearance it was clear he was doing the same.

Though that was all they said, the rest was awkward and neither said anything else. Luckily the rest of the class was the other students practicing.

"See you next week", Joel said and left before she could say more.

As per usual Arden went to the Prefects office to see Klaus, he was talking to Randy March, the two immediately hushed when she entered the room.

"Am I interrupting something?", she looked at both of them, and they both looked away from her.

"Considering the attack that happened… Do you really think it's a good idea to venture off school grounds?", Klaus said flatly.

"Well I'm not going to spend my whole life afraid, I could be attacked anywhere, if you're so worried you could always come with me", she smiled "The two of you are very strong, so no worries"

"That sounds like fun!", Randy jumped happily "I bet you look really cute in regular clothes"

Arden blushed, he was so sincere and straightforward with his words.

"You'll come too right Klaus?", Randy tilted his head towards him.

Klaus gave him a glare as scary as death itself, there was obvious bad blood between them but it seemed slightly that Randy was trying to get a certain reaction out of him.

"I guess… She is my student after all"

"I bet you just want to see her in cute clothes too", Randy laughed.

"Just shut up", Klaus folded his arms.

Arden giggled "You two are so odd, I'll meet you by the front gate in fifteen minutes"

She left happily, going to town alone wouldn't have been as fun, but this way it will be way more interesting.

What she didn't hear was the remainder of their conversation.

"There was no way the shadow attacked Arden by coincidence, someone is trying to hunt her", Randy said seriously.

"It's just the beginning", Klaus sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Arden you look…"

"Adorable!", Randy finished the sentence for the awestruck Klaus.

Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, without her uniform she looked much more ladylike especially in her scoop neck dress that hugged her body perfectly, buttons raced down the front of the rich brown fabric, it paid her every compliment and high cream lace up boots to top it off. Unlike today she finally had time to put on makeup, unlike most days when she was late for class.

"You two look nice in regular clothes", she smiled at them.

"Where do you want to go?", Klaus huffed.

"Well there's a bookstore I've been meaning to stop by"

"Fine", the typical curt Klaus responded.

The Academy overlooked the city, the campus was unparalleled in square footage. Of course there were other schools of magic, in Zildanis the school was built on a mountain entirely out of ice, crafted by Magnus Velimir or so the book Arden peaked at had said, though nothing beat the historical significance of Geodulune, it was the first magic school in the world.

Randy strolled up beside her as she was admiring the academy "Do you like it here?"

"Yes, very much so. My parents attended school here, though it's hard to believe I feel like I'm reliving parts of their lives through my own experience here", her tone was melancholy despite her grin.

"Are you still afraid of that shadow that attack you?".

She shook her head "I was afraid at first but it only hurt for a second then it stopped"

"Shadows don't usually stop attacking a target, how did you do it?", it felt like Randy was interrogating her, but she didn't say anything and shrugged.

When they arrived in town it was full of people, magic users and regular humans. She had never seen so many people in one place.

"The bookstore you wanted was Helvetica right", Klaus pointed down the alley to a shop sporting a sign with a book on it.

"I'm going to check out this candy shop have fun with those dirty old books", Randy ran off excitedly.

"Yes!", she hurried down to the shop with Klaus in tow.

The shop was old, a creaky door and filthy windows but the shop had an array of books, even if most had a coat of dust.

As Arden weaved through the shelves she noticed a woman reaching for a book, this was a familiar face, though she didn't know her that well, but from the first day of class she knew it was definitely Heloise Guilser.

She didn't want to talk to her, it would be better to leave, from their first encounter Arden didn't like her, she was smug, pretentious in fact, that much was obvious to anyone who had the displeasure of talking to Heloise even once.

"Retrievina flex", Heloise flicked her wand at the book, it wiggled out of the shelf and to the floor with a thud, she bent to pick up the book but someone else grabbed it for her instead.

"Good incantation with the spell", Klaus handed the book to her. Heloise's eyes turned to saucers.

"K-Klaus Goldstein", she was flustered.

"Yes it is nice to see you again Heloise, I hope your brother is doing well", he spoke so charmingly it was almost making Arden flustered.

Heloise within an instant took on a different role, confident and ladylike, used to playing the game of pointless banter "Oh yes Dante is doing well with the Order, it's a shame you really should have joined"

"Probably; but I am striving to become a professor"

"Dante always talks about you and Vincent, you three were rather close, it's upsetting but it was nice seeing you on the holidays", Heloise smiled beautifully, tucking strands of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"What book are you reading?", he asked, she showed him the front cover "Southern potion recipes, that's quite a read"

Hugging the book to her chest she sheepishly looked him in the eye "Are you looking for a book too?"

"No I'm with student Arden Strouss", he gestured to her to come over like he only remembered her existence now, Heloise clenched a fist but unfurled it when Klaus turned back to her.

"Arden it's so lovely to see you again", Heloise said so sweetly.

Books rattled and some fell off the shelf right onto Arden's head, Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. The books landed where she would've have been standing. She was close enough to him to hear his heart beating.

"Oh my are you alright Arden?", Heloise said concerned, she was a very good actress but Arden knew under that act was a girl struck with jealousy.

There was a slight rattle and books began falling from all the bookshelves around them, Heloise screamed, there was that weird feeling Arden had, like her voice was being possessed, she lifted her wand and chanted.

"Avenda Solis Tempomium!", all the books froze mid air, Arden kept her wand in the air, struggling to hold the magic that was stopping the books from falling on them.

"Move!", Arden shouted at them, she slowly backed up away from the books and released her wand, all the books came crashing down and Arden's breath was ragged from the amount of magic she just released.

One book dropped closer to her, away from all the rest it was strange, like it was calling to her, she picked it up and turned back to Heloise and Klaus who were staring with their mouths open.

"Arden…", Klaus in disbelief, "What did you just do?"


	12. Chapter 12

Heloise hide behind Klaus as Arden regained her balance, it was quite the spectacle, a novice Wizardess performing a spell that powerful, even Klaus wasn't able to output a spell like that it one incantation.

Her breathing was unsteady, she let her fingertips touch her throat, it was unbelievable, the residue of magic in the air felt thick like fog, her body remained in that bookstore but her mind was elsewhere, the place was pitch black but all she could hear was a woman singing. Klaus tried calling her name but she could not hear it.

"Arden!", Klaus shook her.

Her mind started to clear and she looked right at him.

"Are you alright now?", his beautiful eyes gleamed.

"Klaus…", she touched his face, he had that look of concern that made her heart hurt, she wanted to assure him but a sharp pain pierced her head.

Her body contorted and writhed in pain, it felt like she was breaking into pieces, it was excruciating, Klaus nor Heloise knew what to do. Her screams echoed in the bookstore like howls of a Bandersnatch, she begged for help and Klaus began to chant as many remedy spells as he knew.

"Vicaris Acura Mendulla!", Randy raised a wand, magic channelled into his wand and burst in a dome of golden light around Arden, and cut through the fog like a knife in butter.

Her pain ceased and her body lay peaceful but due to the pain she passed out, with tears streaming from her face.

"We should take her back to the school", Randy ordered.

The old shopkeeper stood before them, picking up the book Arden had been holding just moments ago.

"Curious that this book is what she was seeking", he opened the book, skimming through the pages "The Third Era".

"The Third Era?", Helosie urged for more information.

"The darkest of any era to date, at the brink of magical discovery it was when Magnus Reven had risen to be the most powerful wizard in all the lands, with his own hands he conjured a spell to steal life from living beings, it was a massacre, only with the efforts of the other Magnus' were they able to steal him away in a tomb of stone, please when she wakes give her this book, as a fortune of good will"

Klaus held her sleeping body in his arms, wiped away her tears. He knew little about her but the sight of her in pain tugged on his emotions, he wanted to protect her, not just because she was his first student but because he couldn't bare to hear her screams of pain ever again.

"Heloise, your family has a townhouse around here don't they?", Klaus said.

"Yes...it's only about three blocks away but-"

"Lead the way, this is urgent", Klaus stopped Heloise from refusing, she stood twirling her blonde hair before obeying,

Gently Klaus carried Arden out of the shop, ignoring all the whispers of others, his only priority was getting her to a safer location to further examine what just occurred. He also needed to question Randy about the spell he just used on her.

The walk to the townhouse seemed long though it was less than half an hour, one of the housekeepers greeted Heloise with an awkward smile, not doubt wondering why Klaus Goldstein and the infamous Randy March were carrying an unconscious girl to the upstairs bedrooms. With the scions of the magic world word would definitely travel fast and bad rumours were bound to spread. That was a concern for another time though.

Heloise brought them to a guest room, everything was pink, it was an eyesore. The pink bed Klaus laid her on was draped in lace and she didn't move at all.

"Randy..", Klaus finally took his eyes off of Arden "What was that spell, I've never heard of it"

"It's a very old spell they use in Erea", Randy said.

Erea was a very small island country in the south that had a rich culture in the healing arts but was not often visited since it was surrounded by an angry sea almost always.

"When did you go Erea?", Klaus asked.

Randy pondered for a moment "About a year ago when I took a break from school after..that happened"

Klaus' focus drifted back to Arden, though it was magic not many, including himself knew about, it saved her life.

"I travelled a lot actually, oh I have a funny story about the twin spires in Jacoudor", Randy rambled on as Klaus kept his eye on her.

For the most part she seemed fine now, she looked the same. The same black hair that she never allowed to be free, it was always tied in some fashion, the same ring she wore but no one but him ever really cared enough to notice, pewter and topaz, it looked very old so it was likely an heirloom.

"What's this…", Klaus said quietly.

From examining her ring he noticed her hands, a black sigil was imprinted on her hand, the characters were unfamiliar but it was not there before the incident.

"Randy…is this?", Klaus nudged him, he was still talking about how he accidentally lit one of the historic tapestries of Jacoudor on fire.

"The sigil of resurrection…", Randy looked grim.

"And what does it mean?"

"It's a dark omen, it's the sign of necromancy, someone has marked her", Randy swallowed hard.

Klaus balled his fist, necromancy was the most vile of all dark magic, the act of bringing back the dead. Arden was marked meaning she would be the sacrifice for the resurrection.

"Leon!", Arden woke with a jolt.


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting up she huffed, taking a moment to realize where she was now was no longer the nightmare she had been having. Klaus had been holding her hand, he worried for her and yet all she did was cause problems for him. With everything going on she barely had time to study, if he couldn't mold her into an acceptable Wizardess then he would never become professor.

"I'm so sorry..", she croaked from her dry throat.

"What you did back there was nothing short of amazing, I could _feel_ your power, it was both terrifying and spectacular', he looked with a bittersweet look.

She wished she didn't look so deeply into his eyes, they resembled the sea during a sunset, beautiful and peaceful when calm, dangerous and unrelenting when upset but regardless she felt herself wanting to drown in such bottomless violet eyes.

He was so perfect from head to toe, the urge to bask in his perfection was intense, whenever he seemed so concerned about her; she wanted to kiss him.

"Arden are you listening?", he blinked.

"Oh..", she said glum, he would always be far out of her reach. She moved her hand away from his, "I'm fine, I have too much to figure out to be weary"

"Arden!", Randy rushed into the room, embracing her "We were so worried!"

She awkwardly chuckled, it was clear to see she was not normal, it was no coincidence all these things have been happening to her, she would get to the source of it.

"My book..", Arden noticed the book from the library on the dresser across the room.

Heavy and leather bound, she slide off the puffy, lacey, pink monstrosity of a bed and opened the book. Pages, old and withered, crispy as she flipped through them. The history of magic was recorded in this book, though it was not the original copy it still held significant value.

"Why did you want this book?", Klaus watched her turn each page.

She sighed heavily "Ever since I came to the academy, strange things have been happening to me, it puts my friends in danger and… it makes you worry, I don't want that to happen, it has to stop but first I must know why it started", she sounded angry and sad, while looking weary and defeated.

Randy and Klaus turned to each other, unsure if they should tell her about the marking, even if she'd see it eventually.

"You tell her", Klaus nudged Randy with his elbow "You're better at things like this"

Randy held her hand, her cheeks slightly flushed red, she was not used to so such male attention it was hard to react. He inhaled sadly and turned over hand to show the palm, a black, inky marking manifested itself on her flesh.

"What….", she was sickened by the sight of it.

"It's..a dark omen, a marking….Arden someone is trying to sacrifice you", Randy despairingly said.

Klaus grabbed her by both of her shoulders "On the honour of the Goldstein family I won't let you die, I vow this to you Arden Strouss"

She started shaking, someone wanted her life, being alive was only thing she had left. She had no parents, no family that she could recall, she didn't live up to her family name, she wasn't gifted in magic nor was she extraordinarily talented in anything else, no friends until recently, yet… they wanted her life, they wanted to take more from her. Tears dripped down her cheeks, and she started laughing. Life was playing a sick joke on her, it had her whole life, now the final curtain called.

"It will never stop, these trials, these struggles, I have nothing but I still have to give more", her sobs mixed with her tragic bursts of laughter.

Randy looked as if he was about to cry himself, Heloise awkwardly started to fiddle with objects around her, even Klaus looked extremely disheartened.

"Let's get back to the academy, I promised my friends a sleepover, I never break a promise", Arden ceased crying and became serious.

One of Heloise's town cars drove them all back, no one said a thing, dead silence. Arden looked out the window, she didn't want anyone to else to worry about her, she'd fake her happiness if need be, she'd put on the perfect act.


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you think this is enough for snacks Arden?", Amelia's face appeared right in front of Arden as she was laying down.

"Yeah… it should be, sorry I forgot the snacks, I've been...busy", Arden propped herself on her elbows.

"It's okay, I'm just excited to have a sleepover with all my best friends!", Amelia was excited, too excited, meanwhile Arden was trying to block out her thoughts.

She now wore a fingerless glove to cover the sigil on her hand and definitely more long sleeve shirts would be an addition to her wardrobe. The last thing she told Klaus, Randy and Heloise was to keep all of this quiet, her having a dark mark on her hand with the summoned shadow wouldn't play too favourable in her odds, especially the random outburst of extremely powerful magic she held deep within her.

"Knock, knock", Vanessa said as she and Rayne stood in the doorway with pillows and blankets floating behind them, propelled by magic.

"Cool glove", Rayne admired Arden's glove and went to examine it closer, Arden pulled her hand away quickly.

"T-thanks", Arden smiled; she gulped, no one was allowed to get close to this thing.

Vanessa perfectly placed her blankets and sat, Rayne threw them on the floor and dove into the cushiony pile, grabbing a bag of chips in the process.

Arden and Amelia said as well, Vanessa was looking like she was about to burst with gossip, she was the best person to learn everything happening about anyone in the school.

"Are you excited for the Wintertide ball?", Vanessa practically squealed.

"The what?", Arden asked.

Vanessa, Rayne and Amelia immediately stopped giggling and snapped their heads towards her.

"The Wintertide Ball, it happens every year at the ending of the year", Amelia explained the basics.

"There is a lot of food, dancing and every year two people are crowned Emperor and Empress of the Wintertide Ball, and you guessed it, Klaus has won more than anyone else, that's probably how the Emperor Klaus nickname started", Rayne explained the activities.

"That's not even the most important part, the beautiful dresses, the exquisite ballroom and the fact you will feel like a real princess for a single night of the year", and Vanessa explained the glamorous parts of it.

"The Emperor and Empress share a dance alone together on the dance floor, as magic ice crystals blossom all around them, its amazing", Amelia put her hands together wistfully.

"It's tradition that the girls ask the boys", Rayne added.

Arden wondered what it would be like to be crowned Empress of the Wintertide ball and stand next to Klaus, dancing in front of everyone at the academy, his eyes looking at her and only her.

"Did you two ask anyone yet?", Rayne asked shoving a handful of potato chips into her mouth.

"Sadly not", Amelia's shoulder slumped.

"Well.. Vanessa and I asked two upperclassmen and they said yes!", Rayne said with her mouth still full.

"No way!", Amelia jumped to her feet "Who?!"

"I asked Cerim Leiado", Vanessa smiled ear to ear.

"Wasn't he one of the students already admitted into the Elite Royal Knights, even though he's still a student?"

Vanessa spoke softly "The very same, could you imagine at the height of the Ball, he and I being crowned Emperor and Empress and from there our love blooms".

"And...she's gone into dream land", Rayne sighed "Anyways I asked Guy Brighton, I've always admired him as captain of the boy's Ladilz team, it's only natural that I, the youngest the captain of the girls Ladilz team in over a century and he would be the perfect match"

"You two are so lucky… I have someone I want to ask but there's no way he could ever be my date, maybe I can ask Randy March, he's so nice to everyone and pretty cute" Amelia was buzzing the other girls.

Arden knew who she wanted to go with, but it would probably be a big no from him, he probably had almost all of the girls at the school asking him but he'd pick the prettiest one of the bunch and they would dance together on the dance floor.

"You have a bunch of the cutest guys at school to choose from Arden, though if I were you I'd hurry most have already been asked", Vanessa came back to reality.

"Oh.. um.. Okay you tell me if they are available", Arden said.

"Elias Goldstein was asked by Celestina Fairechild, no surprise there, Azusa Kuze is going with Lilith Draconia, Joel Crawford and Ursa Wight, even Yukiya Reizen was asked and said yes, its very shocking since he's so scary, he got asked by that weird girl who always lurking around, Senna Saxe", Vanessa, the Queen of gossip informed Arden of her limited choices from boys she already knows.

"What about Luca Orlem or Klaus Goldstein", she really only wanted to know about Klaus.

"Luca is…", Vanessa quickly looked at Amelia.

"Oh..", Arden realizing what she just said "I'm sorry Amelia I forgot"

"Its perfectly okay, you can ask him, but don't even think about asking Randy, I called dibs!", Amelia seemed as cheerful as ever.

"Luca Orlem is going with Heloise Gusiler, I heard she asked him immediately after being rejected by Klaus Goldstein", Vanessa continued "That being said, asking Klaus has approximately a zero point five percent chance of success, but if anyone has even the smallest chance, it's you, since you spend the most time with him and I heard when you came back from town he escorted you back to your room, so what is going on with you two?"

"Absolutely nothing, he just is worried about me since I fainted and the bookstore", she said.

"Are you okay? You didn't tell me about that", Amelia was concerned and there she was making people worry again.

"Oh I'm fine, just haven't been getting enough sleep don't even worry about it", Arden put on her fakest smile and began to act like everything was fine.

Arden clenched her fist, and began gossiping with the other girls, even if she was sacrificed she would do her best to enjoy moments like this.


	15. Chapter 15

The loud beeping of Arden's alarm clock woke all the girls who simultaneously groaned, the weekend was their time off- all except Arden who had training with the other students in her little group. But today would be different, though the chances were slim to none she wanted to ask Klaus to the Wintertide ball, she would risk all of her pride.

Her uniform was clean and ironed, her hair curled and makeup done perfectly, it made her almost lose her breath, this was a big leap, if he didn't feel the same about her it would be awkward around him but she had to. Her mind muddled with thoughts of him, like she was under his spell.

"Good luck", Amelia said quietly.

Arden turned and smiled "Let's hope fortune is on my side"

She gathered her books, laced up her boots and hurried out of her room, the halls were empty, most students went to their homes or ventured into town on the weekends, now it was eerily silent.

Klaus would likely be in his office drinking coffee and reading something for research, wearing his glasses. He was just beyond the same so she went to almost everyday but now her fingers trembled to turn the knob. Weakly she knocked on the wooden door, the sound so faint it was barely heard.

"Come in", he said from beyond the door.

Slowly she opened the door and there he was, as usual, completely perfect. On his desk was a teapot and the same tea cup. But this time a gold and blue cup sat next to the sugar cubes.

"One lump or two?", he gestured for her to sit across from him.

"Two..", Arden said meekly.

The steam rose from the cup after he poured it and he took his glasses off placing them on his desk.

"You're earlier than I thought you'd be, I didn't take you for an early bird", he laughed.

Arden said and did nothing, just fidgeting in her seat.

"Is...your hand okay?", he asked.

"It's the same as before"

The atmosphere in the room grew heavy " Arden is everything okay?"

"Well...I wanted to ask you something", clenching her fist she avoided his gaze.

"You can ask me anything", he looked at her intently.

"The Wintertide ball, I was wondering if you had no one to go with if you wanted to go with me!", she blurted out, her hands clasped over her mouth, instantly regretting her outburst.

Klaus was silent for a long time before speaking "Arden it would..an honour to go with you-"

A light filled her eyes and her heart skipped a beat, it was quite literally a dream come true.

"-But… there's something I need to tell you, something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now", a look of regret washed over his face and the happiness that she has just felt transformed into a cold sweat.

"I'm, eng-", before he could finish a woman burst into the room and Klaus froze.

"Natalia..", his voice was that of disbelief "You've arrived early"

"I couldn't wait to see you, I had your father arrange everything so I could surprise you", she paid Arden no attention at all, like she was a ghost.

Klaus' eyes drifted from Natalia to Arden and despondently continued "This is my fiancee Natalia Petrova"

The beautiful woman smirked at Arden; everything about her seemed perfect. They had the same long black hair, but her blue eyes seem to glister like freshly fallen snow. She was tall and thin, the clothes of a powerful noble who would be the poster child for elegance.

"Natalia, this is my pupil, Arden Strouss", he gestured towards the still awestruck Arden.

"It is a pleasure to meet you", she gave the perfect fake smile "I hope Klaus is treating you well"

"Oh.. um yes he's taught me so much, I can definitely become a great wizardess with his aid", Arden smiled back.

"I am so sorry to interrupt your, _private_ lesson but I need to discuss matters pertaining to the Wintertide ball", she sharply looked at Arden to leave.

Arden glanced over to Klaus, he looked mildly sad, like he felt sorry for her, sorry that she even had feelings for him in the first place.

"I will inform my colleague Vincent, I'm sure he will lead my class in my stead"

"Eruda Nomadia!", a piece of paper turned into a paper hawk and flew out the room.

Arden gave one last glance at Klaus "Thank you for everything professor.." and she slowly closed the door behind her.

As soon as they were out of sight she began choking back tears, she felt so stupid, why would she even think someone like Klaus Goldstein would be interested in her?

Of course he had a beautiful fiancee, probably the daughter of an aristocrat, an immensely skilled wizardess maybe even another prodigy like him. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Her hand started to burn where her shadow mark was, it felt like something was moving under the surface of her skin.

"You could have everything you want Arden… just let your anger burn… let your mind go blank and I will take care of the rest", a soothing voice sounded in her head "Give me control… just a little".

It began to lull her to sleep, she felt like she was sinking, yet something else was rising to the top, she began to walk without her controlling herself.

She couldn't fight it, all she wanted to do was cry herself into a deep slumber.

"Wait...no...who are you?", she said drowsily.

"Hey Arden!", she had bumped into someone.

A red headed male greeted her with a warm smile, she felt whatever it was inside of her waning, losing its hold over her and forced herself back to into consciousness.

"Huh?", she could see his lips moving but hear no words, only a loud ringing.

"I said Klaus told me to take over his class, I'm Vincent Knight and you're his favourite student Arden Strouss".

"It's nice to… meet you", she blinked slowly.

"There's a lot to learn today so please try and pay attention"

The mark on her hand no longer burned, yet another alarming sign of her mark.


End file.
